Sick Days
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: A Cute Maddison one shot; Inspired by SarcasticBitchCurls. Prompt: Mark takes care of Addison while she's sick.


Sick Days

**a/n: inspired by SarcasticBitchCurls. maddison one shot.**

**Prompt: Mark takes care of Addison while she's sick.**

**Enjoy!**

**And Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Mark, Are you still in LA? If so, can you to come over, I need your help._

He never thought he'd see those words(via text) coming from Addison Forbes Montgomery. He was supposed to be visiting her before heading back to Seattle but, the trip ended with them both going home(or in his case, back to his hotel) with very different people. His initial trip was to New York City. After surviving the crash(just barely), every single thing in Seattle reminded him of her and, it hurt. Losing Lexie was one of the most painful things that had ever happened to him. What he didn't expect, was for Addison to jump on a plane and come see about him. No, from what he'd heard she had a son to take care of and, two men vying for her attention or, in Sam's case, her hand in marriage. Surprisingly, she chose neither Sam or Jake Reilly. She said she needed to focus on being a mom to Henry first, that was her top priority.

She came to Seattle and stayed diligently by his bedside, until he woke up from his coma induced sleep and told her to get out, then, she went back home to LA and to Henry. After a long talk and not much convincing from Callie and Arizona, Mark decided to take some time away from the Emerald city and go home. Going to New York was possibly his best decision because, he had time to reflect and heal. After landing in the big apple, he called Addison and apologized and asked if he could come and see her and meet her son. He didn't get a response until the day before he booked his flight.

Now, he was supposed to be heading back home but, now he was in a cab headed to Addison's house. When he got there, she was standing in the doorway with a screaming Henry in her arms and a whining 15 year old upstairs and on top of that, she looked like hell.

"I'm sick, Erica's sick and Henry's…not sick, could you, could you take care of him, please Mark?" she asked, trying to sound as audible as she could despite a scratchy throat and a stuffy nose. After taking Henry from her arms, he checked her head and immediately sent her back upstairs.

"But, but Mark!" she rasped

"You've got the flu Addison, now go, we can't have you and Erica getting this little guy getting sick" he says gently rubbing Henry's back as his cries subside a bit as the redhead went back upstairs with a pout.

...

After giving Henry a bottle and putting him to sleep, Mark goes to check on Addison, who isn't in her room. He finds her curled up in bed with Erica. Sighing heavily, he takes her by the hand and leads her downstairs to the living room where he bundles her up with a pillow and blankets before bringing her a bowl of soup, which she looks at skeptically.

"Since when does 'Mark the Manwhore' cook?" she asks with a smirk.

"Since 'Mark the Manwhore' stopped being 'Mark the Manwhore'."

"_Really?"_ She asks.

" _Yes_ Addison, I am _amazing_ at things _other_ than surgery and sex, now shut up and eat" he commands

"Hey! You don't get to talk to me like that!" she pouts

"Why'd you call Addison?" he asks suddenly, after watching her practically devour the soup

"What?" she asks looking up at him.

"Why'd you ask me to come over, look after you and your, sick kid and your un-sick baby? I mean, I'm pretty sure you have people here who can look out for you so, why'd you pick me?" he asks moving to take the bowl of soup from her. She can't look up at him because, she feels guilty for asking him to come.

"I'm sorry Mark I just, well, I don't really get sick, you know that and, when I do, I…I miss you the most because, you took such good care of me when I'd get sick in New York. I'm, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you. I, I know you have to go back to Seattle, Callie and Arizona and Sofia are probably waiting for you. You can go, I'll, we'll be fine" she says before leaning up to kiss him softly, which surprises them both.

"Oh god Mark, I, I'm sorry"

What he does next surprises them both: he kisses her back. Placing the bowl onto the table, he takes her face in his hands and kisses her, softly, passionately.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asks, still slightly taken back by the kiss.

He simply looks at her and grins before kissing her again. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing or, what we're doing. I'm a mess, you're a mess. Lexie's dead, Sam's an ass, you didn't pick Jake. I don't know what we're doing but,_ this,_ it feels right" he says to her.

"I didn't pick Jake because, I'm in love with you" she says softly, gently grazing his cheek with her hand before responding, "But you _can't_ kiss me because you don't know what you're doing, you have to be sure. You _certainly_ can't kiss me because _Lexie's dead_, Sam's an ass and I didn't pick Jake" she tells him from beneath the covers

Mark pulls the covers back in order to see her eyes, which look soft and vulnerable.

"Addison, I'm sure that I wanna be with you, that much I'm certain of. Whether or not we make it, eh, I'm not so sure, but, I want us to work out because well, I'm kinda in love with you in case you haven't noticed. Losing Lexie was hard, I'll admit it, because I did _love her_ Addison but, I think, I think I love you more. If you had been on that plane instead of Lexie, I-"

But she cuts him off with a kiss, tearfully pulling back and telling him with a smile

"You have been warned I'm crazy. You should run for the hills"

Mark lets out a chuckle, gently pulling her into his lap, brushing a stray piece of crimson out of her face before replying,

"You Addison, are _anything_ but crazy, you may _ramble_ like a crazy person but, you're _anything_ but crazy Red. You're kind of amazing and_ that_, is why I love you"

At this point, all she can respond with is,

"I'm _not_ moving back to Seattle Mark. Seattle is _hell and depression._ I have _no_ desire to move back there. Seattle is Derek's happy place and your happy place, but it's not mine. LA, LA is my happy place"

He lets out a chuckle once again before replying.

"I never asked you to move back there Red. I'm happy being with the woman I love and, if LA is where she is then, LA is where I'll be, but Torres and Robbins are gonna kill me though"

"They're gonna _kill_ you? Well, that'll be the shortest relationship I'll have ever been it. It was nice knowin ya Sloan" she teases before letting out a sneeze.

"_You_, you just may be the cutest sick person I've ever seen" he says pulling her in for another kiss, much more heated than before, making her moan softly, her fists balling up in the front of his shirt as he gently lies her down onto the couch, hovering over her.

"Mark" she moans, pulling him closer to her.

"As much as I wanna have sex with you, you should be resting" he says.

"But-"

"No excuses. Henry's asleep, Erica's asleep. Besides, what I wanna do is pretty risky and would involve you being _very, very_ quiet, something we _both_ know you _can't_ do. Plus, one of us has to stay well…but I promise when you're feeling better, we'll work something out. Now, get some rest" he tells her, kissing her temple before settling behind her on the couch, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist.

Although she's upset he denied her "getting back together sex", she's much more content knowing that he's right there beside her and she's falls asleep with the reassuring feeling of knowing he'll be there when she wakes up and that there is "getting back together sex" on the horizon.


End file.
